A New Hero
by jakeub
Summary: Goku died on Planet Namek and can not come back. Gohan decides that he will protect the Earth in his fathers absence. This is going to be a dbz rewrite. My first fanfic and it is an original idea YEA!
1. Good bye Goku

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz.

AN: well I've read quite a few fanfics and thought that I would give writing one a shot.

This will probably be a rewrite, with a couple added enemies as they will be necessary. Well Goku died on Namek, and everyone else survived, including Krillin. The dragon couldn't wish Goku's remains to the check in station just because.

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

**A New Hero**

"YOUR WISH CAN NOT BE GRANTED", the dragons said, shattering everyone's especially a little 6 year olds heart. Everyone had hoped to wish back the hero whom saved every single one of them back on Planet Namek. Everyone was hoping that they would be able to just wish the remains of the legendary super Saiyan to Earth's Check in station, however, it was impossible. Goku, the great hero, is to be gone forever, never to return to Earth, the planet he saved from destruction so many times before.

"What do you mean he can't be wished back?!" Bulma managed to say after getting over the shock that the man whom she met so many years ago would never return with the goofy grin on his face, that could make everyone feel better no matter how bleak the situation before them appeared.

"The Remains of Son Goku have been completely destroyed by the suns that surrounded planet Namek. He no longer has any remains for me to revive. Now what iis it you desire, I shall grant the wish if it is within my power" Porunga said in his loud, deep voice.

This came as a huge blow to the mixture of aliens and humans, especially to the one that fell into both categories. _I will never see him again. I should of got off the planet as soon as he told me too, maybe then he would have had enough time to get off of the planet, but no, I had to argue with him even though I knew he had very little time to defeat Frieza and escape the planet. Daddy I am sorry. I promise I won't let anything happen to this planet, I will train hard, I too will become a Super Saiyan. I promise I will do whatever it takes to keep this planet safe, even if it means that I would have to make the same sacrifice that you did. _

Piccolo was keeping a close eye on his former student throughout this whole ordeal. He noticed many different expressions filling his students face. Sadness, guilt, and oddly enough it appeared to be determination etched on his face as well. Piccolo approached his student after everyone left and told him in a fairly soft tone "if you ever need any thing tell me, I promise I will do whatever it is that I can to help you."

"Thanks Piccolo, that really means a lot to me. I want to continue training with you" Gohan said right before scratching the back of his neck and grinning "well after my mom lets me out of the house that is."

AN: Well what do you think. Other than the shortness of it that is, but hey this is my first fic what did you expect. I am thinking about skipping ahead to the Garlic Jr. Incident, but I don't want it to seem like I am just rushing through this. So If you could tell me what you think I should do it would be greatly appreciated. Also if anyone has a decent idea for a name for my story let me know. Thank you.

-Jakeub-


	2. Training

AN: Yeah I had nothing better to do. This will be the last chapter before the Garlic jr. saga. I hope you don't mind the shortness but if you just pretend that the last chapter and this one is just one chapter it won't seem so bad… right? ' (in my opinion a smiley with an apostrophe looks a lot like a sweat drop.)

(authors note)

I Don't own DBZ

It has been about a month since that day. Everyone has been doing much better, especially after Goku made a speech from king Kai's explaining that he believed it was for the best that he was dead. Even Gohan has moved on.

When Gohan explained everything to Chichi she wasn't sure what she would do. Everything was suppose to go back to normal. Her little boy was going to stop that barbaric nonsense, and her Goku would finally return to her, after spending just a couple weeks with her in the past 2 years.

Gohan, after seeing his mother has gotten over the death of the man she loved, found the courage to ask her about training. "Mom" Gohan said trying to get her attention

"Yes, what is it Gohan, are you done with the books I gave you already. Wow, it looks like you're caught up with everything already. You are such a good boy. I know you are going to be the greatest scholar ever!!" began rambling on about her young scholar.

"Yea mom" Gohan started "I'm done with those but that's not exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Gohan gulped and began to ask in a voice of both pleading and determination "Mom, I want to start training again, I promise it won't interfere with my studies. I need to get back to training" Gohan said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

_I was wondering how long it would be before he would ask me. The way he's been looking outside his window, longingly, I knew that he wanted to train. Like father like son I guess. _ "Ok Gohan I guess you can train, but that doesn't mean you can just go and forget about your studies."

Gohan's face instantly lit up. "Thanks mom, I promise I will still keep up with my studies!!!" Gohan happily said. He then went outside to begin his training.

Gohan started out doing a very light warm up. Just a couple thousand finger pushups. He then began doing some more leg stretches before practicing his technique. He began throwing punch after punch followed by a kamehameha wave. _Wow looks like I haven't lost any strength at all last month, if anything I think I might be stronger. _(He is well rested now, with all the power ups he had on Namek he has gotten quite stronger but he never felt the full effects because he never really had a large chance to rest on Namek)

"Hey kid, how about sparring with a real person" Piccolo said giving his student a half smile. _I didn't think his mom was ever going to let him out of the house. _

"Oh hey Piccolo sure." Gohan said.

And with that, they were off. Both flew at each other at amazing speeds.

(my first fight scene, I figured I am gonna need lots of practice before I get to the real ones)

Gohan flew at his master and tried to kick him in the neck, only to strike an after image. He looked around quickly trying to locate his opponent; however he didn't find his opponent until he was slammed down into the ground. _Wow, haven't had that happen to me in a month. _Gohan quickly got up off the ground and went after his master once more. He once again tried to hit Piccolo, only to hit his afterimage. This time he searched out for Piccolo's ki and dodged at the last minute, struck piccolo on the head, and sent a kamehameha wave for good measure.

_Wow, he is improving_ Piccolo thought, getting up off the ground.

Both aliens gave each other a smirk before continuing their brawl. Finally Chichi called off the Brawl shouting "Gohan Dinner's ready."

"Well Piccolo I guess I'll be seeing you around again" Gohan said. "We should spar more often"

"Yeah well see you later Gohan. you best not be late for dinner, Chichi wouldn't be too happy if you were."

"Ok bye" Gohan said one last time giving his mentor a big grin before speeding off toward his home for dinner.

"So how did your day go" Chichi, asked her son covered in dirt, and scratches. "Go take a bath first, then you can get some dinner."

"He he ok" Gohan said rubbing the back of his next. He then went outside filled the barrel with water started a fire underneath it and enjoyed a nice hot bath. _Ahhh, _Gohan thought as he went into the hot water. _Today went a lot better than I expected it too. I thought mom would of flipped out or at least yelled a little bit. _He finished washing himself up then went inside for dinner. After a great dinner made by the Son widow, Gohan went up to his room exhausted, and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

AN: How's that for quick updates. 2 in the same day. All right. Sure they were both so short they basically only count as 1 chapter but hey, I'm new to this. Well this was almost 2 pages so I guess I'm getting better. If there is anyone out there who is good at fight scenes please let me know. I really can't write them, the one I wrote in this chapter was kind of ok but, I hate writing them. So if anyone can write them please let me know, and I guess I'll have you write them thank you for reading. I already had 2 people favorite this sure no reviews yet but hey, they favorited it, that must mean they like it. Well I don't have a life so updating shouldn't be a problem. Hopefully at least once a week.


	3. Return of Garlic Jr

AN: Yea I got my first review and this has only been out for a day. I would like to dedicate this to dudewiththetude. He is my very first reviewer. He also gave me the idea for a bigger change with this chapter, I was thinking of writing a whole different fanfic with his idea but, I hate when other authors have 2 fics going at once cause it distracts them Well if you are enjoying this fic why not review it. (yes that includes you SaiyanSpirit that's right I know who you are. He he he) I am also gonna be changing the timeline slightly, just so the z warriors have more time to change. Well time to get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

It's been one year since we've last saw our little hero. He has trained himself daily. He loved training, especially sparring. He was so glad that his mother understood enough to allow him to continue training on a daily basis. Every single day he saw great improvements in his strength. That made it even more fun for him, just knowing that everyday he would be getting stronger. Sure he still studied; he even began enjoying it a bit. Overall his days have been going by quickly.

Gohan was out camping with Krillin and Bulma. Krillin just wanted to get away from master Roshi's island. He just had a painful breakup with a beautiful, yet aggravatingly dunce woman named Marron. Krillin figured a camping trip with Gohan and Bulma would be just what he needed, it would be like Namek all over again only without the fighting.

Gohan asked his mother and once again was surprised to hear her say that if he did all the work for that day and the work that he had for the next day she would let him go. Gohan was beginning to wonder if Goku's passing has had anything to do with his mother's sudden easy going attitude. She has been a lot more understanding. She didn't even make him pack tons of unneeded things he would never need.

The 2 ½ humans made there way to the perfect camp ground. It had a great big lake for fishing, and still had a fire pit from the last time they used it. There was some beautiful wild life, including a baby dragon named Icarus that Gohan became friends with last time he was over there.

After getting camp set up Gohan's stomach announced what his first activity would be. He ran down to the lake, jumped 20 feet into the air, stripped off his clothes, and finished it off with a perfect dive into the lake. 2 minutes later Gohan popped out of the water with a fish 5 times his own size. He landed on the ground where he left his clothes, and, using his ki dried off his cold body. He then got dressed and brought the fish back to where everyone else was at.

"Hey guys look what I caught. I bet it'll be enough for dinner." Gohan stated proudly.

_Man what is with that family and eating. How did Chichi ever afford to keep both of them fed? _ Both Krillin and Bulma thought at the same time with a sweat drop appearing.

"Wow, that looks great. Here give it to me and I'll cook it right now" Bulma said.

Gohan handed over the fish and he allowed himself to fall back onto his back and stare at the clouds while he waited for dinner.

__________________________________________________________________

After dinner Gohan and Krillin sparred. After being beat, with what appeared to be little effort from Gohan Krillin said "wow Gohan, you sure have improved this last year. Heck I bet you could even take on the Ginu force single-handedly"

"Thanks Krillin, you think so?" Gohan asked curiously tilting his head to the left.

"Sure. Heck I bet you could go and break Recoome's neck." Krillin said while remembering one of the not so fun battles on Namek.

Krillin and Gohan then went for a nice cool refreshing dip in the lake. The water felt so good against their hot, burned bodies. After an hour of soaking, and light horse-playing both warriors stepped onto the lake side to get dressed and get to the tent and go to bed.

__________________________________________________________________

The next morning Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma, awoke with quite the rude awakening. There were loud blasts coming from every direction. Gohan and Krillin ran out of the tent to investigate to find that there camp looked like a war zone. There were demons everywhere. "Look they came out, I told you this was the right place" one of the demons said. "Attention you pathetic inferior beings I am Vinegar, right hand to Garlic jr. What you see before you is the great demon army of the deceased Garlic Sr. I was ordered to find a creature named Gohan" he said staring Gohan right in the eye.

"Well if you want me go ahead and try to get me. You won't be able to kidnap me like you did last time" Gohan spat out angrily.

"Oh really now" Vinegar said" "that is such a shame. I was kind of hoping you would say that though. Hm hm hm. Then he fired a beam right through Krillin's stomach.

"KRILLEN" Gohan shouted out in agony. "H-How could you. He d-didn't even have a chance to defend himself!!!!!" Gohan shouted while his power level began to sky rocket, I WON'T LET YOU OR THAT BLASTED BLUE FREAK GET AWAY WITH THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS" Gohan shouted even louder his jet black hair beginning to turn a shade of gold and flicker back to black and back to gold repetively, his eyes began doing the same thing only his they were changing into a cold green blue. "IIIIIIIIIII HAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU" Gohan once again screamed only this time it was followed by a blinding gold light from every part of his body. Gohan had tears leaking out of either both of his eyes, and yet he still managed to hold a very intimidating presence.

Vinegar basically went through 2 basic stages during this little show. At first he was smirking, and then he began to grow worried as he remembered the warning from his master. "Whatever you do, don't make that kid angry. He was even able to match my power after that happened." _Oh no. I shouldn't of laughed off what lord garlic, said. _That was all he was able to say before being blasted to the other world.

The other demons were enraged at having there captain killed and went into an all out frenzy. Gohan was completely outnumbered. No matter how many he killed they just kept coming back. The power from the legendary form, as extraordinary as it may have been was not enough to keep him from losing this fight. He found himself barely able to keep hold of his Super Saiyan form and then he couldn't hold on to it any longer.

After losing the form Gohan received the beating of a lifetime. He received painful punch after punch, and cut after cut. He was a bloody, bruised and broken mess. Most of his bones were broken. Then he was no longer able to keep consciousness and he passed out.

"ugh. Wh where am I."

"Ha ha ha good morning sleeping head, I do hope that my messengers were good to you" said an annoying blue man right before kicking the poor tyke in the stomach, knocking him onto his back.

"Garlic Jr.!!! What are you doing here??!!!!! How in the world did you get out of the dead zone!!!?"

"It was simple really; I just used the great power of the Makyo Star. With it I was able to escape the place that was even worse than Hell. Now I believe it is your turn to experience true pain. I do have one question for you though. Where in the world is that ridiculous fool you call father hiding. That man is such a pathetic coward, leaving his little baby to die while he stays in hiding. What a pathetic waste of life"

"My father…. Is no longer alive Garlic jr. but I know if he was he would not hide from anything, especially a pathetic loser like you." Gohan said in an uncharacteristically cold voice.

"You insolent little brat!" Garlic jr. said as he began powering up to his god-like form his demons took on a fighting stance as well "guards, don't bother. I will take him on myself. I will have him face the same torture I had to. I will seal him into the dead zone and curse him with immortal life. He will beg for death but never be able to find it ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haa" Garlic jr. said while he opened up a portal to the dead zone.

One by one everything began getting sucked into the dead zone. The demons, the chairs, even the building they were in.

Gohan quickly build a shield around himself to keep from being sucked in just like he did last time. After realizing he wouldn't be able to hold up the shield between him and Garlic jr. forever he realized what it was he had to do. He dropped his shield and hit Garlic jr. as hard as he could, both Gohan and Garlic Jr. Were being pulled into the dead zone.

"GOHAN!!!!" a rough voice shouted as it tried to grab the boy's shirt but missed, instead grabbing a recently regrown tail. He then used the tail like a rope, drew the boy into his arms and flew as far away from that place as possible. Then after the dead zone portal was gone the man who saved Gohan's life blew up the Makyo Star.

"GAH!!" Gohan jumped up in a fright. "Huh, where am I. This can't be the dead zone… can it.???"

"Hm hm hm" No kid this is not the dead zone. I picked up before you fell in ther.

"Wha… huh… PICCOLO!!!!" Gohan chirped happily

"Sorry I couldn't get to you sooner kid. When I got to you at that camp site the Demons already had you, I was about to jump in and get you but they all just disappeared some how.(instant transmission like techniques) I wasn't able to find your ki signature after that because Garlic jr. found some way of hiding ki signatures from the inside of that building. When he opened up the Dead Zone what ever he had to block out ki signatures was gone. I rushed to where I sensed you and grabbed you before you completely fell into the dead zone. I got away from that place quickly and destroyed the Makyo star. We shouldn't have any trouble with Garlic Jr. Ever again. Here you'll probably want this" Piccolo said while throwing Gohan a senzu bean, as well as zapping him a new pair of clothes. Last thing you need is to have your mom yell at you.

"Thanks Piccolo, and not just for saving my life again" Gohan said appreciatively.

"No problem kid, now get home your mom is probably expecting you soon. Oh yeah and don't worry about that monk friend of yours. I already talked to King Kai. The Nameks will wish him back for us."

"Ok BYE PICCOLO" Gohan said feeling great. Everything did end up working out for him in the end.

"See you later Gohan" Piccolo said happily. Now back to that waterfall for some meditation.

Gohan managed to arrive earlier than expected, much to Chichi's surprise. He began studying immediately after breakfast.

_Ahh my little boy is such a responsible little scholar. I am so proud of him. Goku I wish you could be here to see how he has grown. He really is a different kid than he was last year Goku. Then again I guess I'm not exactly the same either now am I. _

AN Well how about that. Not 1, not 2, not 3, but 3 ¼ pages. A new record for me. Thank dudewiththetude for the new idea. I was just gonna do a slight difference to how the fights with for this chapter. Hope yins don't mind that I put Gohan as a Super Saiyan but I think he was ready. He had the right trigger and all. One more thing I am thinking of having the pairings either with:

Videl

Lime

New Saiyan (women of course)

Well until next time

-Jakeub-


	4. Frieza returns stronger than ever!

AN: K guys, I probably would of updated a bit sooner but my computer died. I have a temporary computer right now, but I don't know how long it will last. Currently, my friend is rebuilding it; I guess going to computer schools is useful isn't it Yeah I did notice huge OOCness in my fic. For the most part this was on purpose but I never meant to take it as far as I did with Piccolo.

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own DBZ

Many months later we find our saiyan warrior. He has changed his deal so that he would be able to train one day, study the next day, train the next day and so on. Gohan spent a lot of his training to control his new Super Saiyan powers. Now, he is capable of transforming on his own will. Other than this nothing has changed too much.

Gohan had just finished his breakfast and was getting on his favorite training Gi that resembled his father's so much, when he sensed a terrible power level, one he thought was gone for good. _It can't be can it, My dad killed him… didn't he?? _

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Gohan answered his phone, having a good idea it was involving this new power level. "Hello… Yeah I sense it too… But, that isn't possible at the very least he couldn't have survived planet Namek's explosion… yeah I guess we should check it out, see you there. __________________________________________________________________

"Hey Krillin" Gohan said as he caught up to his friend. "I'm I imaging things or is there another power level just as evil and powerful as Frieza."

"No, I sense it too Gohan." _OH man, it seems like I was just revived. Man this is so unfair. _"Do you think you can beat both of them?" Krillen asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I could probably take down one of them, but if they were to team up against me… I don't think I would even stand a chance." Gohan said solemnly. "But, now that I think about it, Frieza had more power than brains, if I can just trick him into going into a one-on-one battle with me I should be able to win with out too much trouble."

"Let's hope so." Krillin said.

"Wow look Krillin, Everybody showed up." Gohan said.

"Yeah, well I guess it is safe to assume we made it to the right place" Krillin replied.

"HEY KRILLIN, GOHAN!!!" Bulma said excited to see her comrades from Namek.

_What is going on. This is where the fight is going to be isn't it. Why isn't Yamcha wearing fighting clothes, what's Bulma doing here, and what's with Vegeta's clothes, pink and yellow street clothes. Do they even know there is going to be a fight ????_

"Hey Bulma" Gohan and Krillin said.

"HE'S HERE!!!" an unnoticed Namek shouted out warning everyone as soon as he sensed it.

Friezas ship could be soon coming in quickly. It landed right in front of the Z warriors. The Z fighters all got into a defensive stance as they waited for the battle that was to come as soon as that ships door opened. Soon the door was opened and the great battle began, as Bulma ran as fast and as far away as she could with a cat attached to her face.

A purple figure launched himself at Yamcha. Seeing him coming Yamcha dodged and kicked the figure in the gut. Before it had time to recover Yamcha finished it off with a ki blast through the stomach.

Chiaotzu was having difficulty keeping up in his battles and, upon being ordered to leave, left and got Bulma and Puar back to the safety of Master Roshi's.

After Many Henchmen were destroyed an even mightier tyrant than what was on Namek emerged. Vegeta flew up to frieza and was knocked out and into the ground a good distance away after one strong punch to the gut.

"he he he well Vegeta it's been a while hasn't it. I promise you this time when you go to Hell you will stay there, eh eh ha ha ha ha ha ha" Frieza said while he powered up his death beam. He soon fired it into the currently helpless saiyan, his death appeared to be inevitable, when one figure appeared in front of Vegeta and slapped that beam away to a far off mountain where it exploded.

"No Frieza, not today nor ever again will you kill a single soul. You've killed so many people before, even my own father. For that… I will never FORGIVE YOU" Gohan shouted as he ascended into the legendary form.

_No it can't be. Those eyes they have the same eyes. I-I can't believe it. I know I will get him the same way I got his father, he he he say goodbye you little monkey boy. _ "Hm hm hm" Frieza chuckle dryly "You think you can beat me… when your father couldn't. You will have to do a lot more than change your hair if you want to beat me." Frieza said arrogantly. "But let's have some fun." Frieza began charging up a powerful looking blast with one of his fingers "Let's see if you can accomplish what your father couldn't. Try and beat me and get off this planet. Ha ha ha" then Frieza threw his planet destroying attack.

"I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THIS PLANET!!!! I PROOOOOOOMISED I WOULDN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THE PLANET MY FATHER SWORE TO PROTECT" Gohan shouted as tried to stop the death ball instead of avoiding it.

Frieza had a terribly evil smirk on his face as he saw Gohan struggle with his cheap attack. He was about to go back to his ship when he noticed the massive fiery ball of energy raise. It was at this point that the giant King Kold came outside to see what the hold up was.

"Frieza, in the name of all the races you killed. In the name of all the lives you devastated with your tyranny, and most of all in the name of my father I refuse to let you live. So take this, and die by your own blast" Gohan said as he threw Frieza's blast right back at the tyrant.

Frieza was in so much shock and fear that he didn't think to move until it was too late. He tried in vain to catch the blast and send it up to space but it was in vain. The blast carried Frieza up into the atmosphere, and slowly but surely Frieza died a horrid death as his body disintegrated by an attack ironically enough he himself created. "DAMN THOSE SAIYANS… DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL" was the last words spoken by Frieza. His reign of terror was over at last. But there is still one more member of the Kold family to go.

Meanwhile on Earth everyone began celebrating. Well almost everyone that is, the two saiyans were busy doing other things, one lying on the ground still unconscious and the other engaging in a staring contest with King Kold.

"My my… a rare site indeed. The legendary Super Saiyan, and to think you've reached that status at such a young age. You truly are amazing. Join me; together we could form the greatest alliance in the universe. No one could stop us; nothing would be out of our grasp. It is fate that we should meet today, I am sure of it. I've been searching for a stronger ally for years and to think that I finally found one. Hm hm hm so what do you say?? You already murdered one person; you shouldn't have a problem murdering some other people now should you." Kold said in hopes of winning this fight the easiest way possible, by not fighting.

"Do you even care about your own son?? How can you watch your own son die, and ask me, the one who killed him to be your ally? I can't believe you!!! I guess it's like they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. My answer… is N-O NO!!!" Gohan said in angered disbelief.

"Why you insolent little brat. If that's how you want it to be THEN SO BE IT!!!!!" King Kold yelled as he launched himself at Gohan.

Gohan Dodged a lethal head but from king Kold and kicked the giant onto the ground. King Kold then got up and successfully punched Gohan in the gut, causing him to bend over and spit out a mixture of spit and blood. He quickly recovered and started exchanging punches with Kold. Explosions and sonic booms appeared everywhere during the brawl. Though the match was close Gohan definitely had the upper hand. Gohan caught King Kold's fist as he went in for a punch and then his other fist as he tried to hit Gohan again with his other hand. Soon a crater formed as the two super powered monsters tried to over power one another. The crater got deeper, and deeper neither willing to admit defeat until both of them were thrown back from an explosion that resulted from the massive energy they put forth.

"Wow when did Gohan ever get so strong" Yamcha asked, in complete shock that he couldn't even keep up with the fight that was right in front of him.

"Yeah I know, this is... just unreal. I can barely even see them" Tien said moving all three of his eyes furiously trying to keep up with the battle.

Gohan, with his body covered in mild to severe cuts and scrapes, and with a couple ribs broken slowly got out from the Mt. That collapsed on top of him. King Kold got up from the ground. Gohan and King Kold glared at each other as they tried to decide what course of action would be best. Simultaneously both warriors began charging their own attacks.

"Kaaaaa… Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… haaaaaaaaaaaaaa… meeeeeeeeee…" Gohan began chanting the move his father had performed so many times before. After putting as much energy into the blast as he could he released it "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"It's time for you to say goodbye" Kold shouted as he powered up his own magnificent blast. He then fired the blood red blast.

"Guys get down this blast will probably blow us all away!!" Piccolo warned the others.

Everyone braced themselves onto the ground making sure that they wouldn't be blown away like leaves in a tornado.

The two blasts met and created a giant purplish energy ball, Gohan Fired more and more energy only to have King Kold do the same. This life-and-death game of tug-of-war continued for quite some time. Finally Gohan decided to take a huge risk and put and put the rest of his energy into the blast, in hopes that King Kold wouldn't have enough time to pour enough energy back into the wave. Everything went according to plan for Gohan, King Kold was no more and then… Gohan fell like a rock to the ground, having given every last bit of his energy to the blast, he died.

"G-Gohan…." Krillin began, breaking the silence. "He gave all of his energy into that blast and I-I can't sense his power level at all" Krillin said stating what all knew. Son Gohan died.

There was another moment of silence before Yamcha stated the fact that everyone seemed to have momentarily forgotten "Hey guys, I just remembered, Gohan never died before right. We can still use the dragon balls. Ha Ha.... Yeah Bulma and I collected them right after I came back to life. We can wish Him back just as soon as we get back to Capsule Corporation." Yamcha said lightening up the mood.

Everyone felt much better upon realizing this, they all began cheering and headed off to capsule corporation. Upon ariving there Krillin chanted "Shenron arise and grant my wish!!!!!"

The sky turned completely black, as the orbs shone brightly and dimmed, repetitively. Soon a mighty green dragon with Red eyes popped out, and said "YOU WHO HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER, I SHALL GRANT YOU ANY ONE THING IF IT IS WITHIN MY POWER."

"Wow, I never get used to that" Bulma said timidly as she looked upat the great dragon.

"Shenron a little boy named Son Gohan died today protecting this planet, I wish that you would bring him back to life." Krillin shouted up to the dragon

"YOU'RE WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED" the mighty dragons voice boomed. And soon, the lifeless body of Son Gohan began awakening. There were many cheers and congratulations for the young hero who just scratched the back of his neck, and looked at the ground, slightly embarassed at the compliments.

Soon Vegeta arrived and to everyones surprised looked Gohan in the eye and said "Brat, you have redeemed the Saiyan race." "after this he asked Dr. Briefs if his ship was fixed yet and it was. He went into the ship and trained for the remainder of the day in high gravity.

As the sun began to set everyone left Capsule Corp. and went to their homes. Gohan got home just in time for dinner. He feasted on a meal fit for a saiyan, took a bath, then laid on his bed going over the events of the day. He died, and was resurrected before he even made it to the large building everyone seemed to be in line for, but most importantly… He got to see his daddy.

AN: Yeah I think this site is cursed. When I first joined my computer got a virus, then a couple weeks after that was taken care of my speakers blew, and now I am stuck using a temporary computer because my real computer won't start up. :'( Oh well, I still update quicker than others, even with my comp. problems. He he he. Well as you can tell I decided to start my fic off in the Mirai timeline. No problems with that right. Also King Cold was made to be a lot stronger so this chapter wouldn't be really boring. I mean having 2 fights ending with a godly Gohan annihilating would not have been very interesting. Lime, Videl, and another Saiyan women all have one vote so it is a tie. Well I think I will go with Videl for this time line and Lime for the past.


	5. The Androids strike!

AN: Yeah well time for a new chapter. I woulda updated quicker but I've been really tired lately. I've kinda been sleeping for 10-14 hrs. I still am oversleeping but at now I have some time. Well let's start shall we

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ

It has been 2 ½ years since the encounter with the Kold family. Vegeta has settled down quite a bit, and has become rather fond of a Miss Bulma Briefs. In fact, he is now the father of a baby, named trunks. He reached his life long dream of becoming a Super Saiyan, and spars with Gohan regularly. Life has been very enjoyable for the saiyan prince.

Vegeta and Gohan simultaneously transformed into Super Saiyans inside of a room that has incredibly high gravity. Gohan ran up and aimed a kick for Vegeta's head, only to hit air as Vegeta dodged and countered with an energy blast. Gohan quickly jumped out of the way of the blast and tried to get Vegeta with one of his own. Vegeta just barely dodged, and landed on the floor panting heavily.

_What's going on with Vegeta? He never tires out this quickly, he is as strong as I am and I am not tired at all. _"Vegeta… are you feeling ok" Gohan asked.

"I feel just fine brat, Why wouldn't…!" Vegeta started angrily but he soon found himself collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"VEGETA!!!" Gohan screamed while he rushed to turn off the artificial gravity. Gohan then lifted the saiyan prince onto his back, and rushed to find Bulma.

"Bulma, Bulma, quick, it's Vegeta there's something wrong with Vegeta" Gohan shouted upon entering Capsule Corp.

Bulma noticed the unconscious Vegeta on Gohan and took him to her lab to see what was wrong with him.

Bulma checked his blood and found out some terrible news. Vegeta had some type of Virus that was attacking his heart. There was no type of medication for it as Vegeta is the first person to have this Virus.

Vegeta soon began screaming out in complete agony at the pain that he was going through and Bulma could do nothing but watch as the man she loved die in an incredibly slow and excruciatingly painful death.

Gohan and Bulma were likely to be the only ones who cared when the old prince died. Gohan had become quite attached to the man in the past couple of years, and though Vegeta would never admit it he too had become attached to Gohan. Vegeta was like a father to Gohan. Bulma missed him deeply as well. There relationship was much more than a one night one night bang. Bulma just couldn't believe that her Vegeta, the man whom she loved deeply, was really gone.

Gohan has gotten over Vegeta's death, but in just six months since Vegeta was found to have caught the virus, he began the first day of the rest of his Hell that would call life.

Gohan was on his way down to visit Bulma, and see how she was doing when 9 miles south-west of South City, he felt lots of life forces vanish at an alarming rate. He decided to go investigate.

_ What in the world???? Who are those two, and why in the world can't I sense there power levels, _Gohan thought as he approached the City that was being devastated. He Blasted one of the creatures in hopes of getting there attention. The Black and the Bond haired humanoids turned simultaneously to find a little runt. _Wait a minute have I seen these two before. There is something about them that seems so familiar… but what???_

"Ha ha looks like one of those pesky little critters got you huh 18." 17 said

_Hmm, there is something off about that kid. There is no way he should be able to make any blasts. There are very few humans who can make energy blasts. And this kid looks familiar too. But where have I seen him before… Oh right he must be Goku's boy. Yeah he looks just like him. _18 thought. "He just got luck that's all!!!" 18 yelled. "Well I'll be your Goku's boy aren't you" 18 said while flying closer to Gohan.

"H-How do you know my father, he would never have associated himself with heartless murders like you" Gohan said while crouching into a defensive position.

"I and my brother over there are 2 very powerful androids created by an idiotic scientist named Dr. Gero, creator of the Red Ribbon Army. He tried to enslave us however; he soon learned why you can't contain two perfect creatures like us 2 androids. Since we were both complete we finished off the old man. Dr. Gero programmed us with all the information we would need to kill you, your friends, and most importantly your father.

_That's it. That's what looked so familiar. Those red ribbons on there clothes, how couldn't I have seen it earlier._ "You will pay for all of the lives you have taken away today" Gohan said while transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"let me handle this 17, you got to have all of the fun with this town" 18 said

"hmph fine, but I get Goku then" 17 said.

"Very well, well then little hero, you may have transformed your hair to look like me but you still won't stand a chance" 18 stated.

"We'll see about that" Gohan said as he charged at 18" 18 just stood there, not even trying to move. Gohan kicked 18 as hard as he could in the neck and 18 felt no pain at all, she didn't even blink._ What in the world, I put all my energy into that kick, what's going on._ Gohan thought to himself. 18 then grabbed Gohan who was frozen in shock, threw him up into the air, and blasted him into oblivion. Gohan's body landed on the ground.

"GOHAN" Piccolo shouted as he saw his pupil fall to the ground. He came as soon as he felt Gohan power up to super saiyan. "Your going to pay" Piccolo shouted as he launched himself at 18. He tried to swipe 18 with his arm but she vanished and hit Piccolo in the gut once, instantly killing him.

Yamcha arrived next and, upon noticing the lifeless body of Piccolo and Gohan shouted "You won't get away with this" right before charging at android 17. Before Yamcha had a chance at hitting 17 he was kicked in the Neck, which then broke. Yamcha collapsed onto the battlefield dead.

Tien was next to arrive on the battlefield. He sensed everyone dying so he assumed something bad was happening. He came just in time to see Yamcha fall lifelessly to the ground. "Y-you monsters, you will pay for this" Tien shouted as he launched himself at # 18. 18 punched Tien hard in stomach. Tien then collapsed to the ground, dead.

Krillin was the last to arrive. "H-How could you guys do this. What did they ever do to…" which was all Krillin could get out before 17 and 18 both blasted him to the other world.

"Come on 18, let's go to Goku's house. Maybe he will actually be a bit more fun" 17 said.

"Sure… why not." 18 simply said.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Goku is he home." 17 said after Chichi answered the door after he knocked on it.

"I'm sorry but he he died years ago." Chichi said sadly.

"Look lady, I know Goku is still alive so tell me where he is now or I'll kill you!!!!!!!!!" 17 said knowing that this lady was lying to him.

"I'm telling you the truth. Goku passed away yea…"

"IF HE PASSED AWAY IT WOULD HAVE BEEN IN MY RECORDS SO TELL ME WHERE THE HELL HE IS HIDING SO I CAN KILL HIM!!!" 17 shouted as he was losing his patience.

"Look I'm telling you Goku is no longer ali…" which was all Chichi was able to say before being blasted straight through the stomach. Chichi began bleeding buckets full of blood. She cried out in agony for the next few seconds when she died.

"Nice going 17 now we will never know for sure if Goku is alive or not" 18 said.

"Not necessarily, didn't you notice how those fighters from earlier all arrived. They seem to know when people are dying somehow. My records indicate that Chichi was Goku's wife. If Goku is alive I'm sure he'll find us to get his revenge." 17 said intelligently.

"Ok then lets just have some fun with the Earthlings while we wait" 18 said.

"Good idea" 17 said before he and his sister blasted off.

"G-Gah" Gohan said as he tried to get his broken body off of the ground. His favorite gi that resembled his father's so much was ruined. The entire upper half was destroyed, and the lower half had many cuts and slashes in them. _Oh no!!!!! Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, I-I can't sense their energy at all. There not moving. They can't be dead, they just can't be dead._ Gohan slowly made his way to the closest one to him, which was Krillin, his best friend. Gohan checked Krillin's pulse and found that he was dead. _No!!!!! If he's dead then everyone else is probably dead too._ Gohan didn't bother checking to see if anyone else was alive. He already knew the answer.

_I have to get home, but how I can barely even move, let alone fly. Oh I know._ "N-Nimbus" Gohan yelled as loud as he could, though it was no louder than an average voice. The faithful yellow cloud swiftly flew in beside the fallen warrior. Gohan slowly climbed onto the yellow cloud and flew home.

Gohan got off of the cloud, and slowly crawled his way to the door. He looked inside to see the very last thing any 9 year old should have to see. His mother was in a puddle of her own blood. It was sickening. Gohan wept. He felt even worse than he looked. Gohan then passed out onto the ground just outside his home.

*ring* *ring* *ring* "Hello, you have reached the Son residence please leave a message after the tone." The prerecorded voice of Chichi said.

"Hey is anyone there. It's me Bulma. I just watched a news casts and there are a bunch of killer androids on the loose. I checked it out and everyone including Piccolo is dead. N-No one can be wished back. Please if anyone is there answer please" Bulma struggled to say without crying. She then hung up. _Oh please let those 2 be alright. They've been through so much together. I can't imagine what I would do if anything would happen to Gohan. He is just like a son to me. Oh I can't take it anymore I am going to fly down there myself and make sure that Chichi and Gohan are ok._ Bulma then flew off in her jet copter to check up on her friends.

"Oh no, Gohan" Bulma shouted as soon as she landed on the ground. "P-Please don't be dead" Bulma then checked Gohan's pulse and, though it was weak, it was still there. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you would of died for sure." Bulma said right before seeing the bloody body of Chichi. "CHICHI!!!!!!!!!! Please, this can't be happening." Bulma then allowed herself to cry. One of the greatest women on this planet has just died. Bulma then cradled the little, battered, 9 year old boy and brought him to her jet copter. After securing Gohan beside her, Bulma took off.

The flight home was pretty quiet except for the few times that Gohan slipped into consciousness and let out a few moans of agony before falling back unconscious. _Please hang in there Gohan; you're all I have left._

After getting to Capsule Corporation Bulma sat Gohan down gently on a bed. She cleaned and bandaged his wounds. He had many broken bones, and it took more than a few stitches, but eventually Gohan was looking much better.

Bulma then took Trunks out from the room she left Trunks in before she left. She didn't want to risk Trunk's life by taking him with her so she left him at Capsule Corporation in his crib. She then sat in a chair she placed by the bed she had Gohan in and waited for him to wake up.

"You're completely pathetic"

"What… Mom?" Gohan asked.

"That's right Gohan. I would still be alive if you weren't so weak.

"Yeah Gohan" Said a man that slowly came into focus to be revealed as Goku. "If you weren't as pathetically weak as you are right now maybe no one else would of died. As if it wasn't bad enough that you killed me on Namek you had to go and kill everyone else too."

"B-But that wasn't my fault. I didn't mean for anyone to die. There wasn't anything I could do. Please stop saying these things.

"You're such an embarrassment to me, your mother and I both wish you'd never been born." Goku said in a cold voice

Gohan heard similar comments coming from everyone else he once called friends. Though what everyone said hurt him it hurt him a lot more when it came from Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku. He looked up to these great men so much, and to them he wasn't anything more then an embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I-I'm so sorry.

Gohan muttered that last part and Bulma heard it. She then woke Gohan up.

"I'm sorry please just stop!!!" Gohan shouted as he began waking up.

"Gohan you were just having a nightmare. Please don't blame yourself. There wasn't anything you could have done. Those 2 were just too powerful." Bulma said to Gohan. Gohan then wrapped his arms around Bulma and cried on her shoulder. Bulma hugged him back and soothingly rubbed his back. "Don't worry Gohan, everything will be ok" Bulma said in hopes of comforting the boy who in the pas five years lost his father, mother, best friend, mentor, and nearly everyone else he has ever known.

Gohan eventually got back into a dreamless sleep and slept through the rest of the night. Bulma stayed by Gohan's side for the night and she fell asleep holding trunks in her arms.

AN: Well that's it. I figured I would go on the original side and actually do the Mirai timeline in my rewrite. Well I will try my best to update quickly and goodly. Well that's all

-JAKEUB-


	6. Atack of West City

AN: well here we go again. I really don't want to spend too much time in the future timeline but I see at least 2 or 3 more chapters on the way for the future timeline. I hate the future. Everyone is dead in that time, which means I can't use them. Oh well though, here's chapter 6.

**Gohan writing**

Disclaime: I don't own DBZ

**It's been 3 years since the day the androids attacked. I have heard many stories from my father and his friends about how cruel Dr. Gero was. The part that bugs me so much about those stories the most, is the part that I used to love the best. It was that even though my father had a chance to destroy Dr. Gero, he chose instead to let him go. I guess that was my father's greatest weakness; he could never kill anyone unless they absolutely refused to change their ways. I mean this isn't the first time one of my dad's naïve decisions has hurt me and this planet. He let Frieza go too and just look how that turned out. Now I don't blame my dad or anything like that it's just, I wish that he wouldn't have always thought people would change.**

Gohan then stopped writing in a journal he recently started writing in and he dropped his pencil. He was out by a tree with a huge gash taken out of it, he wasn't too far away from his old house at the 439 mountain area. He always felt most peaceful at this place, it was the one place that has remained the same throughout the androids reign of terror.

_Oh no!!!, The androids, they must be attacking West City. I can feel a bunch of people dying. I got to hurry, who knows how long Bulma and Trunks will last._ And with that thought Gohan transformed into his SS form and blasted off to try and stall the androids.

________________________________________________________________________

"Look 18 it looks like there are still a few humans left here" 17 said noticing Bulma and the 3 year old she was holding. "Heh heh heh hey you two I'll give you a 5 second head start. If you can get far enough away I might just let you live" 17 said while smirking. "1… 2… 3…" 17 then sent a weak blast that was probably just strong enough to kill the mother and son duo. "Ooops I guess I blasted a little too early" 17 said while he waited for the blast to kill his prey.

Bulma realized that soon she and Trunks would be just another corpse lying on the ground. She clutched Trunks even tighter to herself. Trunks saw the blast coming and he hid his little face into his mothers shoulder.

Bulma heard the explosion but… she didn't feel any pain. She then opened her eyes as Trunks too opened his eyes and turned his head. All they could see was a dark figure in a dust cloud. After waiting a bit longer the dust slowly settled and revealed a teenage boy wearing an orange and blue fighting gi. "Gohan!!!!" Bulma and Trunks shouted excitedly. They thought that they were going to die right then and there.

"Bulma, take Trunks and hide back in capsule corp" Gohan said.

"But what about you, I can't just leave you here to die, I could never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you too." Bulma replied

"Look Bulma I'll hold them off as long as I can." Gohan said.

"But…" Bulma started

"JUST GO" Gohan yelled. He hadn't meant to be rude but he couldn't let anything else happen to his friends and family. He's really grown close to Bulma in the past couple of years. She was like a mother to him, and Trunks was like a little brother.

"O-Ok just promise me you'll come back alive" Bulma said with just a hint of sadness in her voice

"Don't worry Bulma I will be back" Gohan said determinedly. And with that Bulma got out her car and drove away quickly.

"Your fight is with me now. Gohan said. _I'm sorry Bulma but, it looks like I'm gonna have to break that promise I just made you. I'm way over my head here. I don't think I'll even stand a chance against one of these androids let alone both of them. Trunks, I hope that someday you learn what peace is. Good luck little brother._

"Hmmm hmm hmmm Hey 17 let me take care of him. You got to destroy the rest of the city and besides, he has my hair." 18 told her younger brother.

"Fine but you better let me have some fun with the next "hero" that comes along. Nothing is more fun than watching the color leave there face when they finally realize they are outclassed in every way imaginable.

"Ok fine. Well then kid, I guess it's time for you to say goodbye" 18 said with a smirk as she leapt forward and started her aggressive assault on Gohan. Gohan was hit before he even had time to react.18 appeared behind him and hit him once more sending him flying into a building. 18 then blasted the building leaving nothing but a crater behind. She then landed and said "come on 17 lets go, there's nothing else to kill here" Gohan then began moving slightly. _Hmm what's this, that kid is still alive. I better be on my guard nobody should have been able to survive an attack like that except me and 17._

"N-no I won't let you kill anyone anymore. This can not go on. Today I will kill you" said a very bloody and beaten Gohan.

"Ha ha right, you, kill me, I am a perfect being. Unlike you my power never runs out, so, even if you were as strong as me you wouldn't stand a chance." 18 said. "But it makes no difference, the difference between our power is exponential, you wouldn't stand a chance either way."

"No you're wrong. I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to this planet, and that includes allowing some robots to turn this planet into one of chaos and destruction." Gohan said with determination. And with that Gohan launched himself at 18, he managed to get one successful hit in on the beautiful android, but he soon paid for it as he was slammed hard into the gut. 18 then went on to kick him in the chest sending him far away. She appeared behind the soaring Gohan and slammed him down toward the ground. Then to finish it off she landed on the ground where Gohan would land and raised her fist right beneath his stomach. Gohan then blacked out, and fell to the ground. _I best kill this one now, he could become strong enough to defeat us some day._ Then she powered up a powerful blast and shot the boy.

"17 lets go now. There isn't anything left to do here." 18 said

"ha ha right. You know that little kid sure gave you a hard time. I thought I was gonna have to step in." 17 said

"SHUT UP !7!!! HE JUST GOT A LUCKY HIT THAT'S ALL" 18 shouted to her brother. "Look lets just get out of here.

"Right" and with that the 2 androids left.

_. _Bulma appeared from her hiding place where she tried her best to watch the fight. _I think the androids are going now. Man I sure hope Gohan is still alive, _Bulma thought after looking at him.

"Mom why isn't Gohan getting up!!!" a very scared toddler asked his mother. "I-is h-he dead??!!" he asked out of complete terror. Gohan was practically a father to Trunks. He looked up to Gohan more than anyone else. Trunks felt even more comfortable around Gohan than he did around his own mother.

"No Trunks he'll be just fine" _I hope_ Bulma said trying to comfort her son.

She then took the teenage in her arms and walked back into capsule corp. She tried her best to bring Gohan back to full health after she got in the building.. _You better pull through this kid, you promised me you wouldn't die._

"Mom, why didn't Gohan wake up yet? He's been asleep for 2 whole days" trunks asked while staring at the lifeless body on the bed.

"He's in a very deep sleep known as a coma, he will probably not wake up for quite a few more days. You see Trunks he exerted a lot of energy during his battle with the androids and it sometimes takes a while for your body to get that energy back. So that's why he didn't wake up yet" Bulma said. She conveniently left out the part that there was a chance that Gohan may never wake up but she felt it would be best to wait to see if that happens before worrying her son.

"Wake up soon Gohan" Trunks said to the motionless body in the bed, before he left the room to get to sleep himself.

_Yeah Gohan wake up soon_ Bulma thought to herself with slight optimism.

AN: Well there you go. I sure hope yins like it, but I guess if you didn't you wouldn't have read this far now would of you.


	7. Back to the present

AN: K well I was off by a year… I think. Gohan probably should have been 10 when the androids attacked but I am not sure. So that would of made him 14 (cause they attacked like a month before his birthday at the most) well I guess one year really doesn't matter too much. . Well anyway other than Gohan being slightly stronger nothing really changed that much in the future. I am going to start in the past and go back to the series. Oh yeah and I am going to be overlapping a bit at the point where Trunks fights Frieza and his men. Well here we go.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ

"Hey Krillin" Gohan said as he caught up to his friend. "Am I imaging things or is there another power level just as evil and powerful as Frieza."

"No, I sense it too Gohan." _OH man, it seems like I was just revived. Man this is so unfair. _"Do you think you can beat both of them?" Krillen asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I could probably take down one of them, but if they were to team up against me… I don't think I would even stand a chance." Gohan said solemnly. "But, now that I think about it, Frieza had more power than brains, if I can just trick him into going into a one-on-one battle with me I should be able to win with out too much trouble."

"Let's hope so." Krillin said.

"Wow look Krillin, Everybody showed up." Gohan said.

"Yeah, well I guess it is safe to assume we made it to the right place" Krillin replied.

"HEY KRILLIN, GOHAN!!!" Bulma said excited to see her comrades from Namek.

_What is going on. This is where the fight is going to be isn't it. Why isn't Yamcha wearing fighting clothes, what's Bulma doing here, and what's with Vegeta's clothes, pink and yellow street clothes. Do they even know there is going to be a fight ????_

"Hey Bulma" Gohan and Krillin said.

"HE'S HERE!!!" an unnoticed Namek shouted out warning everyone as soon as he sensed it.

Frieza's ship went over themand off a little ways just beyond a cliff. Upon landing Frieza ordered his troops to find and destroy all the Earthlings however a mysterious you ng youth with silver hair stopped them.

"Ah, so you must be Frieza" Trunks said as he landed.

"And what if I am, I don't waste my time with pathetic beings such as you. GUARDS kill him now." Frieza said as he stepped back to watch his guards destroy the teenager standing in front of him.

All the guards were under the impression that this would be an easy kill. He didn't even have a very high power level, however, they soon found themselves to be dead, cut down by Trunks' sword.

"Well Frieza, it looks like it is your turn. It is time for you to pay for all of the people why you mercilessly slaughtered." Trunks said right before powering up to his super saiyan form.

_Those eyes, they have the same eyes… _Frieza thought as he recalled his time on Namek.

Trunks then charged Frieza not giving him a second to respond. He chopped Frieza into bite size pieces and then blasted him away to oblivion.

It was right when Trunks destroyed Frieza that the Z fighters arrived. Needless to say they were quite shocked. Even Gohan, a super saiyan himself, couldn't believe how powerful this guy was.

After destroying King Kold easily, and destroying Frieza's ship, Trunks approached the Z fighters.

"Hey guys, he's coming this way, man I sure hope he doesn't want to fight us, we wouldn't stand a chance" Krillin said while he, and the rest of the z fighters crept into a defensive position.

Upon landing Trunks said "Hey guys don't worry, I'm not here looking for a fight" Trunks said. "Actually, I came to tell you guys something very important." Trunks said. The sincerity in his eyes told the majority of the warriors that this guy could be trusted.

"So… what is so important? What is it you need to tell us?" Piccolo asked.

"Right, this is going to be a long story so I'd appreciate if you guys would hold off on your questions until I finish. 3 years from no…" Trunks started before being interrupted by the past version of his mother.

"Hey wait a minute. If this story is going to be long why don't we all head back to Capsule corp. I mean, No sense hanging around this place, it's so hot and dirty." Bulma suggested.

"Um sure… lead the way" Trunks said trying not to look suspicious as he already knew where the building was.

Upon landing at Capsule Corporation Trunks explained everything, from Vegeta's death of the heart virus, to the androids killing the Z warriors, and finally the death of his master, Gohan.

"So what your saying is that in three years time all of us except for Gohan will die. Vegeta will die from the heart virus, and we'll die from the androids, and 13 years later Gohan too will die." Krillen said making sure he understood what was going on.

"Exactly, that's why I came back here. Maybe, if you all train hard, we will stand a chance especially if Vegeta survives." Trunks said.

Though some were skeptical at first, eventually everyone, including Vegeta all believed what Trunks had to say. They all departed Capsule Corp to begin there training. Well, everyone except Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan asked Vegeta if he could train with him and Vegeta reluctantly accepted.

"Gohan tell me… how did you become a super saiyan" Vegeta asked after finding out that Gohan was a super saiyan. Though at first he hated the fact, he needed Gohan's help.

"Well while you were in space a being who called himself Garlic Jr. tried to attack the Earth. He sent an army of demons to get me. They ended up killing Krillin and then… I got angry. I was never that angry before, it was just complete rage. I couldn't even control myself at first. When I finally could control the rage I felt I was unconscious." Gohan replied.

"Then how am I supposed to become a Super Saiyan. I've been plenty angry before and I didn't undergo the transformation." Vegeta said mostly to himself.

"Try picturing Frieza. When he killed planet Vegeta, your father, and all of your people, remember how you felt. Bring that rage out, let it turn into power." Gohan said in hopes of helping the older saiyan.

Vegeta's power began rising beyond what its limits were. It skyrocketed. His hair flashed from black to blond, and his eyes went from black to turquoise. He let out a powerful scream of rage. Finally he was transformed. _I did it!!! I am a super saiyan. I am the most powerful being in the universe. I am the prince of all Saiyans once again. This is incredible. Yes yes yes yes yes yes YESSS!!!!!!!!!!_ A few minutes later though, Vegeta collapsed from exhaustion, and soon found himself unconscious. Gohan just lifted the saiyan prince on his back and left the gravity room. He went into capsule corp. and laid Vegeta onto the couch. He then said goodbye to the Briefs and went home.

_Wow, what a day. Vegeta transformed. I wonder how strong he is now. I can't wait to spar with him. I wonder if I should tell mom what's going on. I don't want her to worry about me, but then again I don't want to lie to her either. I guess I'll just tell her._

After telling his mother everything that happened Chichi agreed that Gohan could study from 7-12 and he could have the rest of the day to train. She then told Gohan to wash up since dinner would be ready in an hour.

Gohan filled the barrel, and prepared himself for a very relaxing bath. "Ahhhhhhhh," Gohan said greatly enjoying the hot water up against his worn out muscles. "What a day today turned out to be. That guy from the future, and Vegeta turned into a super saiyan, not to mention Frieza coming back.

After washing himself up Gohan went inside to have a wonderful dinner prepared by his mother. He happily ate it and went to bed.

"Well dad today went slightly different than I thought it would. I wish you were here. You could probably take on these androids that are coming no problem. Well Good night." Gohan said while looking out his window from his bed.

Goku saw everything that happened that day from otherworld. King Kai told Goku about Frieza approaching Earth so Goku wanted to watch the battle. He saw everything, from Vegeta going Super Saiyan to this last little moment before Gohan went to sleep. "Good night Gohan, I am very proud of you" Goku said, not realizing that Gohan would be able to hear him.

Gohan could of swore he just heard his father say that he was proud of him, but he just thought he was hearing things, and went to bed.

AN: Well there you have it. A nice happy little chapter for Gohan. He deserved it after the last couple chapters wouldn't you say. I am glad to be out of the future time line. It was very difficult to write that w/o making Gohan too strong/weak. I think I made him slightly weaker than what he would have been but it doesn't really matter anymore. Well thanks for reading, now how bout reviewing.


	8. Micro Chapter Gohan and Vegeta train

AN: Well since I won't be able to update again till Monday I decided to write one today. This will be the last chapter before the androids… probably. Yeah I just noticed that ff doesn't accept the shift + a capital dash _ as a border line. Well now there will be borders

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

It has been 1 ½ years since we left our young hero. He has continued on with his schedule of studying, and training.

Gohan cares for Vegeta greatly. He has almost been like a second father to Gohan. And, though he would never admit it to anyone, (except possibly Gohan if he was very lucky) Vegeta cares deeply for the young demi-saiyan.

Though there was heavy training for the androids the short time of peace was well enjoyed by all of the z warriors. Being able to just spar with some one was something the warriors haven't been able to do in quite some time. It was always either win or die, with no other alternative.

Gohan has just finished studying and arrived at Capsule Corporation. He was dressed in the saiyan battle armor. Gohan went straight to the Gravity Room, where he sensed Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta" Gohan said as he dropped into his fighting stance.

"Hey" Vegeta replied also dropping into a fighting stance.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Many hours later an unconscious Gohan being carried by a bloody Vegeta emerged from the G.R. Vegeta set Gohan down on the couch of the house he lived in with Bulma, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

AN Well that's about it. Yeah it just didn't seem like I should do the android saga yet, it felt like it needed one more chapter… even if it's just a micro-chapter. Well I will have the next REAL chapter up on Monday or Tuesday. Well till then BYE

-JAKEUB-


	9. It is time

AN: Well here we are. The android saga, I thought for a moment I wouldn't have it out till Tuesday but here it is today. Nothing significant to say right now so… lets roll.

Well I was going to put this at the bottom but well I figure it would be better to put up here to get rid of confusion as well as to not ruin the mood at the end. Well here it is : AN Well I think that was pretty nice don't you think. I figure since I don't think I went out and said it yet Gohan mainly trained with Vegeta, and sometimes he trained with Piccolo. He often had lunch at the Briefs residence and got a lot closer to Bulma that way. Well that's all for now Till next time:

-JAKEUB-

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ

The time has finally come. The day that was predicted for the attack of the androids is here. Gohan had trained hard for the past 3 years and, he hoped it would be enough. He put on his orange gi with a blue under shirt, and then, flew off not eating lunch for he hadn't the time to do so.

After a while of flying, Gohan met up with Krillin. "Hey Krillin!" Gohan shouted happily to see one of his good friends.

Krillin looked back to see Gohan and said "Oh hey bro, long time no see."

"So do you think we stand a chance against the androids" Gohan asked.

"Well, I hope so. I don't plan on getting killed anymore, especially by a couple of androids" Krillin replied.

"Hey! I think that's the island up there" said Gohan as he and Krillin flew down to the island. "Oh man, there sure are a lot of people here. It looks like we'll have to divert the androids away from the city" Gohan said slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, we don't even know where they are yet" Krillin replied.

Hey Krillin look over there is Tien and Yamcha." Gohan said as he and Krillin flew down to where their friends were assembled.

"Bulma!!! What are you doing here?!! It's dangerous" Krillin said to the idiotic genius.

"Oh relax Krillin; I just want to get a good look at the androids then I'll be on my way." Bulma replied as if she were in no danger.

After a moment of silence Krillin said "Hey Bulma I was wondering who is that kid you're carrying around with you"

"Yeah is it yours Yamcha." Gohan asked.

"No it is not mine" Yamcha said getting slightly shocked looks on his friends faces. "And if you think that's surprising wait till you here who the father is… Vegeta.

"WHAT, Vegeta!!!" everyone present screamed.

"Hey speaking of Vegeta where is he Bulma." Gohan asked.

"Oh I don't know. He was supposed to be here by now, but with the baby and everything…" Bulma said trailing off and beginning to talk to herself.

"Hey I bet those androids aren't even going to show up. That kid probably lied to us. They are already 2 minutes late." Yamcha said beginning to feel as though he was deceived.

"Oh don't be so pessimistic. It's only been two minutes. They'll show up." Bulma replied.

"I'm sorry Bulma but it just doesn't look like they are going to be showing up today." Yamcha said.

Soon a vehicle approached the assembled group of warriors. Inside was a fat man with a small bag. He went up to Krillin and said "Hey, here's a bag of senzu beans."

"Are you going to fight too Yajjirobee?" Gohan asked.

"What no way. I am a big fan of living and I would very much continue doing so. Now if you guys all want to die that's your business but as for me I am going back to Korins tower before the fighting starts." The coward said. He then got back in his car and flew off. After flying a short distance away he was blasted out of the sky.

"Ahh I think we just found the androids you guys" Krillin said as the ship blew up. They saw in the smoke the 2 androids that they were warned of 3 years ago. The androids then flew off while the Z warriors were frozen in shock.

"Wait a minute, I didn't even sense them did you Piccolo??" Gohan asked his mentor.

"No I-I didn't, it would appear as though these androids do not have power levels. We'll just have to find them the old fashion way, with our eyes. We should split up. What ever you guys do don't engage the androids directly.

"Right" Everyone agreed. And with that, they flew off into the city in search of the androids.

"Hey you guys look out there are 2 killer androids on the loose" Yamcha said when he noticed 2 bizarre looking men on the street after searching for a while for the androids. Yamcha then noticed the Red Ribbon insignia that was displayed on the 2 killer androids.

"Go ahead 19 have some fun" The elder android said to the pale white one. 19 then flew to Yamcha faster than he could even move. 19 placed his hand over Yamcha's mouth and began draining his energy. To finish it up he shoved his arm straight through Yamcha's stomach, making a large hole in him.

Noticing his power level getting very low everyone flew off to his location. They all arrived around the same time.

"Yamcha!" Tien shouted. He then gave the fallen warrior a senzu bean. Here eat it. Yamcha then woke up, dazed but alive.

"Hey, let's take this battle elsewhere. There is not enough room here, and I doubt you want anyone to get in the way right? Gohan said trying to find a way to word it so that the androids would leave the town.

"Yes this town is much too crowded for my liking as well. Lead the way." Dr. Gero said. He then flew up following Gohan. The Z warriors trailed behind the androids.

"This is far enough. I do not want to go any further" Dr. Gero said. Gohan landed on one of the many islands nearby listening to Dr. had to catch his breath upon landing. His breathing was very shallow. He was also sweating.

Piccolo was very worried for his student. _What is wrong with Gohan, he shouldn't be this worn out, he could do better than this when the Saiyans attacked. Something isn't right but what. _Gohan and android 19 then began fighting with Piccolo looking closely the entire time. _This doesn't seem to make any sense at all, Gohan is doing great out there yet, he is so worn out. He was barely even touched. What in the world is going on. _Gohan and the android then stopped to catch there breaths, both mighty warriors glaring at each other the entire time. Gohan subconsciously grabbed at his chest. It was getting more and more painful by the second. _Wait a minute, could it be… that heart virus that kid said Vegeta would get. Could Gohan have gotten it some how. I better not say anything yet, I need to watch closer before I say anything. Maybe it is just my imagination. _Gohan and Android 19 once again continued there brawl.

"Hey guys what's going on? I mean Gohan is doing great but… he just seems way to wore out. He's winning yet if I didn't know better I'd say he's losing." Krillin said. "Guys earlier I noticed him clutching his chest do you think it's possible…"

"GOHAN" Everyone shouted when they noticed him fall to the ground. Before he fell all the way to the ground he was caught by the very last living saiyan.

"Vegeta?" Piccolo questioned. _The way he is looking at Gohan, it's weird. His eyes are full of concern for the boy. It's almost as if he is his son. I don't know what happened over the past 3 years but, it is probably safe to assume Vegeta won't be turning on us anytime soon._

Vegeta held the little body close to him, almost protectively. He then flew to the warriors and said "Here, one of you take him back to Capsule Corporation. It would appear as though he has the virus I was supposed to die from. Find Bulma on your way back. I don't know where the antidote is but I believe that she does." Krillin stepped forward and said "Well after seeing that last fight I think I'd only get in your guys way so I guess I'll take him over." Krillin said. Vegeta then handed the half saiyan over to Krillin, who then blasted off to get Gohan the medical attention he needed.

Vegeta then turned to the pale white android with a smirk on his face. He then pointed to the android and said "Ha killing you should be a lovely warm up." And with that he ascended to super saiyan and flew to android 19 and faster than 19 could respond he was blown to scrap metal. "Ha ha that was fun well I guess you're next." Vegeta said loving the fear in Gero's eyes.

Feeling very desperate Gero did the only thing he could think of. "SOLAR FLARE" he shouted blinding all of the warriors. He then blasted off, no where to be found.

"You can run but you will never be able to hide from me, Vegeta said. He heard Gero when he flew off and Flew in the direction he believed Gero would be in.

MEANWHILE…

"Ghaa ahhhh" Gohan began screaming out painfully and squirming a lot. "Gohan, please, you have to calm down or you're going to knock us both out of the air." Krillin said. He couldn't stand seeing Gohan like this. _As if he hasn't been through enough already, man did he really need one of the most painful, life threatening diseases imaginable. I guess that is just how his luck goes._ Gohan then stopped squirming immediately as he lost consciousness.

Upon landing at Capsuld corp with Bulma and Trunks in his arms and carrying Gohan on his back Krillin and Bulma rushed in hoping to get Gohan the much needed treatment as soon as possible.

_Come on Gohan, you have to pull through this. I spent so much time with you the past couple years. Namek, and watching you and Vegeta train for the androids. Not once did you or Vegeta ever give up during your training sessions. You always sparred till one of you were unconscious. Don't start giving up now. I know you can pull through this._ Bulma thought as tears came to her eyes. _I love you Gohan, Don't you dare die._


	10. Gohans awake

AN: Well I haven't updated in a while… and I don't really have much of a reason. I was going to update the week after I put up the last chapter but then I had to do a 5 page book report. (He gave us nine weeks to do it but I decided to wait till the night before it was due to do it :D) So that kind of put me in a bad uncreative mood… well all that matters is I updated today… right?

AN2: One last thing Mirai Trunks will not be appearing in the past anymore. Just thought I should let you know. Sorry to all of you MT Fans.

And last but not least, I decided on doing a time skip. Everything went pretty much the same as it did in the series except Vegeta went Back to CC after he got wooped by the androids. Also Bulma called Chichi to let her know of Gohan's virus so Chichi went to CC. the main place is CC right now and not Master Roshi's. And I can't think of anything else, but if you have any questions let me know.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ

Gohan woke up and to his shock no longer felt any pain, though he did feel a bit weaker. He sat up and noticed the room was quiet and empty, he got out of bed and went outside to where he sensed the others at.

"… but if the door is destroyed or you stay in there longer than two days you will be trapped in until you die" Gohan heard Piccolo say as he was entering the room.

"uh… hey there" Gohan said.

"Gohan!" everyone shouted. Chichi ran up to him and hugged him until he turned blue in the face. The mini-celebration was cut short by Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Gohan," Piccolo said getting his attention. "While you were out things have gotten a lot worse here. The androids are the least of our worries now. There…"

"I know Piccolo" Gohan interrupted. "I was able to sense what was going on while I was sick."

"Good, then there is one more thing you should know. There is a room on the look out called the hyperbolic time chamber. In it you can get a whole years training in, in just one day. I believe it would be best if you and Vegeta went in for 2 days while I and everyone else defend the Earth."

"Why only for two days?" Gohan asked.

"You cannot stay any longer than that or you will be trapped in there for eternity. Also, be careful that you do not destroy the door, for you would also be trapped if you destroyed the door."

"Well then what are we waiting for, lets get going!" Gohan said excited to be able to get some training in. _This is great, I felt like there was another level, like I am just on the border of getting to it. I'll be sure to train as hard as I can._

Soon everyone landed on the look out. "Hey, before you guys go in there I have a little gift for you" Bulma said. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule. She clicked the button and threw it on the ground. A large box appeared. Inside of it were two sets of Saiyan battle armor. "It's to help you with your training. I modeled it after Vegeta's old armor."

"Gee, wow! Thanks Bulma" Gohan said. He, and Vegeta both picked up a set of the elastic armor and followed Mr. Popo into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Remember you cannot stay here any longer than 2 years, good luck" Mr. Popo said when tthey were in front of the door. Gohan and Vegeta then entered the HBC.

"Wow, look at this place" Gohan's voice echoed. "Outside of this area it's just nothing" He then ran out to the area of nothingness. He fell as he didn't expect for there to be a gravity increase. He quickly adjusted to the gravity and stood right back up. He continued waling around for a while before he remembered he was here for a reason. He went back to the living section of the HBC and changed into his new armor. "Hey Vegeta do you want to spar" Gohan asked while he stretched and once again headed out to the white area, where he instantly transformed into a SS.

"Of course" Vegeta replied, also stepping outside.

Gohan fell unconscious after sparring with Vegeta for a couple hours. Vegeta walked up to Gohan, picked him up, and carried him over to his bed. Vegeta then went to his own bed and went to sleep. _How is it possible for a kid that young to be so strong_ Were the last thoughts Vegeta had as he drifted off to sleep.

Well sorry about the long delay, but now it's summer so we shouldn't have that problem again. Also thanks to the 2-4 of you who have been reviewing. I appreciated it. Well till next time

-JAKEUB-


	11. Hyberobolic training

AN: Look, I'm sorry about the delays. I've been in this mood where I haven't felt like doing anything for a while now. The odd thing is I enjoy writing these stories a lot. Well you can blame .cc for giving me the remastered episodes on a decent server. I've been watching them (I'm at the part where Goku goes SS) Also I've kind of been sleeping all the time, and then there's band. So basically I'm just lazy and have no real excuse, I'll try to update quicker though.

Disc: I don't own dbz

The next morning after eating Breakfast Gohan and Vegeta both walked out to the empty white abyss. (if anyone has an actual name for this area please let me know) Upon entering Vegeta and Gohan both separated a bit from each other, stretched, and transformed into the legendary super saiyan form.

Gohan was the first to go. He launched himself at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged, and tried kicking Gohan in the stomach. Gohan however, increased his speed and managed to get back on his feet. After a quick stare down The battle ensued once more. Gohan kicked Vegeta in the stomach, only to have him block the kick and counter with a successful, powerful hit to his face, launching him far away. Vegeta teleported behind Gohan and kicked him up high into the air, then he went to send Gohan back down to the ground however Gohan managed to gain control and teleport behind Vegeta, and put both of his hands together and hit Vegeta on the head causing him to sore down to the ground.

Gohan chanted "Kamehame…." As a bluish glow began to form between his hands "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Vegeta managed to turn himself around and land on his feet. He looked up to see a strong blast he wouldn't have enough time to avoid headed his way "Galic gun fire" Vegeta said as he fired his own blast to counter the kamehameha wave. Soon the two blasts met an a tug-of-war like match began. Both Gohan and Vegeta were completely unwilling to let go. Vegeta used this time to use a new power he found within himself, though it may slow him down he knew that it wouldn't matter as right now all he needed was the power. He powered up to his false ascension and his blast gained a huge amount of power. It ended up hitting Gohan who after a while fell down onto the ground worn out, but still conscious.

Slowly He pulled himself off the ground, out of his Super Saiyan transformation gasping for air. "Man, I didn't even see that coming" Gohan said "I guess Cell shouldn't be a problem now."

"No," the arrogant prince said "That transformation causes a large loss of speed. The bulky muscles get in the way too much, Cell would still be able to win even though I do possess more power right now. Vegeta said walking back to the living chambers.

"Oh," Gohan said following Vegeta. "Do you think we'll have a chance?" Gohan asked.

"Yes" Vegeta said simply.

They headed into the bath house to give their sore muscles a much needed break. "ahh" Gohan said as the hot water gave warmth and comfort to his sore muscles. "Hey Vegeta, um… shouldn't we be training harder. I mean it feels great and all to just relax, but we only have one to two years to be here."

"Rest is as important as training Gohan. After tearing down muscles you have to give time for them to build back up. If you were to train nonstop you would not go much more than three days before you'd have to take a week long break. If you do not rest you will cause many problems to your body" Vegeta said to the boy as he recalled all the times he trained nonstop in hopes of becoming powerful enough to defeat Frieza, something he never got to do.

"I have an idea; make sure you are well rested for tomorrow. We are really going to begin training hard tomorrow" Vegeta said as he put on his Saiyan armor.

"What are we doing tomorrow??" Gohan asked curiously.

"You'll see, for now let's just get to sleep.

_Gee, I wonder what Vegeta has in store for today. Wait a minute why is he already transformed; we're not going to spar out here are we? Piccolo said if we break the door we'd be trapped in here._ "Um… so what's your plan Vegeta?" Gohan asked.  
"Hmph, isn't it obvious by now" Vegeta said

"Um no?" Gohan said tilting his head slightly.

"Though the Super Saiyan transformation allows for a large increase of power, it also is very taxing on the body. I want you to eat, train, bathe, and sleep while in Super Saiyan. We'll take it easy while our bodies get adjusted. If everything goes as planned we should be able to remain transformed indefinitely." Vegeta said

"Oh, I guess that makes sense Gohan said as he too transformed.

"Push your power down Gohan, otherwise you'll only be able to last for a couple of hours" Vegeta said.

"Like this?" Gohan asked pushing his power down but remaining in the transformed state.

"Yeah, that's fine" Vegeta said.

AN: Yeah, It's short, and the chapter didn't have much of an ending. No need to tell me. I'll try updating quickly. Well that's all for now

-JAKEUB-


	12. Gohan goes home microscopic chapter

AN: Here we are, a bit over a week but hey, I still posted it right. (I'm doing this with super catchy music in the background, if you aren't getting "Fragile" for wii when it comes out you are not going to truly live. It is soooo catchy… not to mention with the high energy, and at times soft music, that was perfectly conducted you will definitely feel inspired) Well let's see how this turns out. BTW this SHOULD be the last filler. After this I'm going straight into the Cell games, which if I do what I think I will, it will be WAY to predictable :'(

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ

Outside the chamber, in a different dimension, yet just door away things weren't going good at all. Fortunately no one has died yet because of cell but, he has managed to obtain his perfect form. The z warriors were helpless as he absorbed android 18. Cell, decided that he would host a tournament in a couple days. The z fighters assembled on the lookout, waiting for their last hope to exit the chamber. All they could do is hope that the training in the chamber was enough.

"Cell, his power level, it's grown so much" Gohan said as he joined the assembled warriors on the lookout.

"Yeah, things just haven't been going our way. After Cell absorbed 18 he told us that he would be hosting a tournament. He knew that you and Vegeta were training somewhere, and he wanted something worth testing his power on. This is all one big game to him." Krillin said slightly disgusted with how Cell is.

While the others continued discussing the recent happenings a certain Saiyan prince went back into the chamber completely unnoticed.

After eating a wonderful meal Gohan asked Piccolo if he would make him an outfit that was just like his fathers. After getting the desired outfit he went home, to spend some time with his mother after not having a chance to really see her since he got the virus.

"GOHAN!" Chichi shouted excited to see her little boy again. For the remainder of the day Chichi, Gohan, and the Ox King sat around and just talked, something they haven't been able to do for a while. After dinner Gohan took a bath and went to bed.

_Man, I sure hope that we'll be ready for Cell, _Gohan thought as he drifted off to sleep.

AN: Yes this may have been short and a filler, but I am going to update again tomorrow (OK, technically today since it's 2:42 AM) Cell, I'm sure that will be fun… and sadly way too predictable.


	13. The cell games begin

AN: Well this will start after Hercule and his goons embarrassed themselves against Cell. I can't stand that, I wish they wouldn't of put that in the series. Also we won't be seeing the commentary by the reporter and Hercule. I don't think we really need comedic relief. So here we are…

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz.

"Well then, who wants to die first, how about you Piccolo, or how about Vegeta?" Cell said with a confident smirk on his face.

Vegeta then stepped up sporting his own smirk of confidence "I will be the one to kill Cell, don't bother going up unless you want to die of course" and with that Vegeta entered the ring.

"I was hoping to save you for last Vegeta, but oh well. If you want to die so bad I guess I'll just have to start out with you," Cell said laughing slightly.

Enraged Vegeta shouted while transforming into the "second" Super saiyan level "The only one dying today will be you" he then shot himself at Cell.

Vegeta flipped over and tried to kick Cell in the head, only for it to be blocked. He then tried punching Cell only for both punches to be blocked.

Cell tried to do a quick leg sweep however, Vegeta jumped up into the air and attempted to kick Cell's face, only for Cell to teleport out of the way and kick Vegeta to the opposite side of the ring.

Vegeta managed to catch himself and land on his feet inside of the ring. He then moved quickly behind Cell and attempted to elbow him in the neck; however, Cell simply caught it and threw Vegeta across the ring.

Vegeta landed on the ring floor and once again launched himself at Cell. Cell and Vegeta began exchanging blows faster than the average eye could see. Cell managed successfully to hit Vegeta in the face, only for Vegeta to kick him in the face, causing both opponents to have to back away from each other to keep their balance.

Both opponents shared a death glare at each other. This lasted for what seemed like an eternity until Vegeta jumped high into the air disappearing out of sight. He went behind Cell and tried to do many punches and kicks, only to have Cell block all of them and send Vegeta across the ring.

Vegeta landed on the ring and once again launched himself at Cell. Seeing him coming Cell went to counter, only to find it was an after image. Using the temporary distraction Vegeta landed a hard blow to Cells stomach Causing him to go backward to the edge of the ring. He then quickly kicked Cell's face causing him to flip over outside of the ring. Cell managed to catch himself before hitting the ground.

Vegeta flew back as Cell got back into the ring. "Did you honestly think defeating me would be that easy?" Cell asked rhetorically. "I only did that little prank because I know you aren't fighting me seriously"

"I can tell you aren't using your full power as well." Vegeta said

"Well then let's stop playing games; little by little I will reveal my perfect power.

Cell then launched toward Vegeta and went to puch him. However, Vegeta ducked and tried a quick roundhouse kick. Cell dodged. They then began fighting so quickly even the Z warriors had trouble seeing what was happening. They would occasionally come into view to see one of the fighters attacking and the other dodging. There appeared to be no significant advantage for either fighter as far as they could see.

The match soon went up into the air. Both fighters were sending as many blows to the other opponent as they could, neither one willing to allow them to lose.

Soon they ended up teleporting just inches away from the Z fighters, Vegeta was throwing punch after punch, which Cell was defending by crossing his arms. Vegeta and Cell brought their fight back into the ring.

Cell attempted to punch Vegeta, only for it to land in Vegeta's hand. Vegeta tried punching cell only for it to land in Cells hand. The forces of their punches were causing the ring to tear apart.

Cell began throwing many punches at Vegeta putting him on the defensive. Vegeta was edging closer and closer to the edge of the ring. Soon he only had his toes in the ring. Vegeta managed to get a very lucky punch in on Cell knocking him back and giving him space to reenter the ring.

Cell tried just pushing Vegeta out of the ring; however, Vegeta allowed himself to fall onto his back and then kicked Cell into the air. Vegeta flew up into the air following Cell closely. "Gallic gun… fire" Vegeta shouted as he prepared his move. Cell managed to catch himself in the air, and he slapped the attack away. Vegeta however, was only using that as a distraction so he could get behind Cell and get a heavy blow to his back.

Cell grunted in pain but still managed to quickly turn around and uppercut Vegeta. Cell then teleported to where he punched Vegeta, put together both of his hands, and sent Vegeta flying toward the ground.

Vegeta landed on all fours inside of the ring. The force caused the ring to break off in several locations.

Cell landed on the ring several feet apart. "Hmph I'm getting tired of this. I think it is time for you to die. Ka… me…. Ha… me…" Cell chanted as he powered up a powerful Kamehame ha

Meanwhile Vegeta was powering up his strongest Big bang attack he had.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA" Both warriors shouted as their blasts went out to each other. The match soon turned into a tug-of-war match. Neither fierce warrior was willing to accept defeat. The wave soon possessed more power than either one alone. Both warriors powered up to their strongest, not caring about the loss of speed as it no longer mattered. All that mattered now was that they survived. After what seemed like an eternity the wave completely over took Cell. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO THIS CAN'T BE. NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta was completely worn out. The battle was over. There wasn't even a ring anymore as the blast completely destroyed it. He collapsed onto the ground satisfied that he won. There were many celebrations all over the globe. The celebrations however were cut short when, out of nowhere, a death beam shot straight through Vegeta's heart.

"Wh-what, no i-it can't b-b-be It's…" was all Vegeta could get out before he passed away.

AN: Grrrg I can't do fight scenes. They are waaaaaaayyyy too difficult. Well I might update again today. I'm not sure though.


	14. The End of cell final chapter btw

AN: Yeah, so this story is getting progressively worse as it goes on. I'd say starting with the androids it went down hill. I'll end this after this chapter. If I get people saying they actually enjoyed the entire thing I'll make a sequel or continue this story on (without Buu)

"I won't let you get away with THIS" Gohan screamed his power getting larger by the second. Finally it rocketed into a huge amount where it stayed. The Z warriors gasped in shock at the huge amount of power they sensed coming off of Gohan, it was even bigger than Cells.

"So, it looks like I'll get to have some fun after all" Cell said smirking.

"Just shut up" Gohan said almost emotionlessly with that he teleported and landed a devastating blow to Cells stomach causing him to groan in agonizing pain. His entire body was shaking, inside and out from the force of the attack. Cell groaned out in pain. Soon he found to his fear he was no longer in his perfect form. Android 18 lay on the ground in front of him. He was devolving quickly, and with the devolvement he grew increasingly weaker.

"N-NO!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, ESPECIALLY FROM A CHILD!!!" Cell screamed after gaining his breath. Gohan simply stared, slightly enjoying the suffering he caused to the beast that took away the only one left who truly understood him.

"Say Goodb… What are you doing?" Gohan asked as Cell began making his body grow larger and larger.

"I may not have won, but that does not mean I will lose. Hm hmm hmm, in just one minute I will blow up taking you and this entire planet with me" Cell said thanking Gero for the bomb silently.

Gohan powered up a ki blast to stop Cell before he could blow up but "ah ah ahh", Cell began. One blast like that would only end things quicker. I want to savor the absolute terror on your face for as long as I can" Cell said.

_I see it now. There is no other way. _Gohan thought. He then turned to his friends. His eyes full of sadness and determination "I'm so sorry everyone, there is only one thing left that I can do, g-good… b-b-bye" Gohan said trying to break up right then and there.

Piccolo however was the only one who was able to make out what was said as with all the noises around, coupled with how softly Gohan said it, it sounded like mumbles and nothing more to the others. _What is he planning? The Namekian thought. The way he looked, I never saw that look on his face before. I don't understand this at all. _

Gohan then approached closer to Cell and put a ki shield between him and the android. He then raised both Cell and himself up high into the sky. After knowing he was at a safe distance he blasted Cell, causing a long, huge explosion. Both Cell and Gohan screamed out in agony from the intense heat as both of their bodies were blown into oblivion.

The explosion was followed by a long, depressing silence. The warriors tried there best to not cry over the loss of the last Saiyan on Earth, possibly even the universe. After a while they went back up to the lookout to fix as much of the damage caused by Gero as possible, which hopefully included bringing back Gohan.

"Shenron, come out!" dende shouted as the magnificent dragon he created came out of the glowing balls.

(other world right after Gohan enters)

_Hmm, where am I. Oh yeah I guess I must of died, so this must be otherworld, Gohan thought as he looked at the long line ahead of him. What are these weird things? There so white and puffy. I guess I could just go around them and…_ however Gohan's thoughts were interrupted as he saw a man he hadn't had a real conversation with since he was 5. "DADDY!" Gohan screamed as he ran to his father and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hey there" Goku said picking up Gohan. "So uh… how'd you end up here?" Goku asked. Gohan then proceeded to explain everything from the mysterious boy from the future, to the Cell games.

"WOW!! You mean you already reached the second level of Super Saiyan!!! I only recently discovered that and I've been training nonstop almost. MAN! That's incredible!!" Goku said amazed at how powerful his son had become, his hidden powers were pretty amazing, but who knew they would be this amazing.

After chatting back and forth for a little over an hour Gohan's halo disappeared. "Well Gohan," Goku started, "I guess this is goodbye. Tell your mother I love her, and keep training, you're the strongest being in the whole universe now" Goku said

"Ok dad I will, it was great to see you again, I love you"  
"I love you too"

"Bye"

Gohan found himself back on the lookout with his friends surrounding him. After a brief reunion he said his goodbyes and went to his mother.

_Man life sure has been crazy ever since dad died, heck ever since Radditz it has just been one thing after another. Will it ever end. I hope so, but it doesn't matter. No matter what evil comes, I will make sure I am strong enough to deal with it, no matter what. _

Well what did you guys think. (other than the shortness) I think this chapter was a slight improvement. Sorry about the long wait (if anyone is still reading this) but I didn't think anyone was even reading it anymore. The reviews I got didn't really seem all that sincere. If I get a bunch of people saying they liked it and want a sequel I may write one, but for now I think I'll just go back to reading and reviewing the good fics. See you guys around

-JAKEUB-


End file.
